Whispers Of A Dream
by kairiXsorasXluv
Summary: The love of her life leaves. She thinks he hates her and he thinks she hates him. Will they be together or will they fall for another? DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

-1Hi, again people!! This is the new Kingdom Hearts story I decided to write!! Hope it's good!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or Disney!!

XoXoXoX

Prologue

XoXoXoX

I let a sigh escape from my lips as I watched the grey clouds pass over my head, shading me from the intense sun. The clouds matched my personality: depressed and beautiful. I glanced up at the glowing clouds that blocked out the sun, wishing it was that easy to hide from the light in reality.

Something wet and gentle ran down my pale skin. I quickly wiped away the fresh tears that were falling. I guessed the clouds felt my pain and instantly let the small raindrops fall in sync with my gentle tears.

This was one reason why I loved the rain so much. It always hid my tears. It has been the only thing I would enjoy ever since _he_ left me here on my own. Leaving me behind like the first time. He's made me believe in myself, but he doesn't try to show me what he feels.

I know he loves me!

Ha! What a laugh! He hasn't shown me one thing that proves he loves me. He's been gone too many years…Ever since him and Riku received a message from the King. All he did was order me to stay here and be the innocent little girl I was to him. I'm fifteen, thank you very much! I'm not the weak girl I was a year ago.

I wish he would understand that…

…But what I can't deny is that I'm in love with him. And it'll stay like that for as long as we both breathe air. He is….

My savior.

My hero.

My love.

Sora.

And I'm always going to be the damsel and I'll always be left behind.

XoXoXoX

I know…Short, but I'm not good with prologues and stuff like that… Hope it was good though!!

Please…_Please!! _Give me some feedback people!!

Kairisoraslove!!


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts.

XoXoXoX

Chapter 1: Simple Hopes or Dead Dreams

XoXoXoX

A beautiful keyblade spun through the air, shining in the golden rays of the sun. From out of nowhere, the sparkling keyblade vanished, returning to the owner's outstretched hand. The owner of the keyblade sighed. Even examining the keyblade made her violet eyes fill with tears.

Kairi stared at the flowers and vines lining the keyblade, wishing each and every flower would vanish. Ever since Sora left, she's felt anger towards everything that would signify a person's feelings toward another. Kairi turned red with anger, glaring at the thing that made her life a living hell.

With an angry grunt, Kairi pitched the platinum weapon through the sky, screaming out her hate towards the wretched thing. Kairi clutched the hem of her pink dress, mind and body numb, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't take it anymore.

Kairi ran up to the tallest cliff on the island. The cliff was over a mile high and it overlooked the vast ocean. Waves crashed against the rocky wall, pulling chunks of rock the size of a walrus, into the deadly water. Kairi cried as she walked to the edge of the rocky wall, glancing over the side. She sighed as a cold sea breeze blew across her tear stained face.

_**What are you doing, Kairi?**_

Kairi froze as a familiar voice popped into her head.

"Sora?"

Kairi looked down the cliff, a faint memory attacking her already crazy mind.

_Flashback _

_Fourteen-year-old Kairi and Sora reached for each other's hands, getting a good grip._

"_Kairi!"_

"_Sora!"_

_Kairi blinked back tears that were getting ready to fall, knowing what was going to happen. _((**A/N: **Since its Kairi's flashback it's in an over-the-shoulder view…))

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

"_I know you will!" _

_That was the last thing Kairi got to say before Sora, and the little island he was standing on, started to float away, carrying the boy that gave Kairi so much hope. It was too much for the small red head to handle, as she broke down crying as soon as Sora floated too far away. _

"_I love you, Sora!" Kairi screamed, hoping Sora had heard. She knew he probably hadn't, since he was now pulled into a blinding bright blue aura. _

_End flashback_

Kairi stepped backwards, and collapsed on the ground. She covered her bloodshot eyes with her hands, wondering why the voice of her love appeared now. Of all times she's tried to kill herself! His voice appears _**NOW**_!!!

"Why, Sora!? Why do you torture me so!?"

Kairi stood on wobbly legs, stumbling to her foster home. Her tears had left a bleached trail on her cheeks, and were still falling from her dark violet eyes. She roughly wiped at the salty drops, grunting from her sore eyes.

"Damn it, Sora…Why do I love you…? Why do I have to love the one person who hurts me the most…?"

The beautifully depressed fifteen-year-old girl sighed, letting the pain of her broken heart kill her slowly. ((**A/N:** I should have just mad her emo…O_O . . .)) The two-story, pale blue house came into Kairi's line of view. The red haired girl quickly dried her tears, making sure her dad and grandmother wouldn't worry about her well-being.

As Kairi neared her house, the dark brown door swung open, revealing a tall man with graying brown hair and bright neon green eyes. Kairi faked a smile as she walked passed her father and into the house. Before Kairi even got to the bottom of the stairs, her dad pulled her into a loving embrace.

"You're crying about _him_ again, aren't you…"

Kairi gave a small nod, wrapping her long arms around her father's waist, fisting his pajama shirt between her fingers. Kairi knew her dad knew about the love of her life. Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks, again.

This time…

Kairi let the pain kill her completely.

XoXoXoX

Me: Sorry it's so short!! I just wrote this on a piece of paper in school……

Kairi: . . .

Me: I was B-O-R-E-D, OKAY!!!

Kairi: . . .

Me: …Wow…I think I made you a little too depressed…

Sora: -hugs Kairi- Sorry I'm gone so much…

Kairi: . . .

Sora: NOOO!!!! YOU EVIL WOMAN!! YOU TURNED HER BRAIN TO MUSH WITH THE DEPRESSION!!!

Me: …Is that even possible…? Oh well…TOO FRIGGIN' BAD SPIKEY!!!!

Sora: -pouts and drags Kairi away-

Me: Okay…? Weird. Well, review my story!! It seems that shikaXtemi stories aren't very popular…I just hope this story will at least have a few reviews!!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

-1Dream (S P.O.V)

_I try and grab her hand, wanting to be able to feel the soft skin of her small hand. I want to stay with her. I want to hold her in my arms. I want her to hold me back. It's not right that I'm wanting to kiss her, wanting her to feel the same. _

"_Kairi!" I yell, looking into her sparkling violet eyes. _

"_Sora!" Her voice rings around my head, making tears come to my eyes._

_I try and pull myself closer to the princess. My princess. _

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" I knew that I would come back. I just knew I would. No matter what would tear me and my beautiful princess apart, we would find each other. _

"_I know you will!" Her voice is shaky and sounded very lonely. Wish I could make it all go away. Damn fate and its lousy choices. _

_I felt the little piece of land that I was standing on start to float away from Kairi. I stumbled, my grip slipping from my princess's. I start to scream at her, telling her to never forget me. I tell her that I'll come back. Just like I promised. _

_I yell to Kairi that I love her, hoping she could hear me over the roar of the wind that blew from nowhere. I saw her delicate lips move, trying to tell me something. My heart skips a beat when my mind translates it into 'I love you.' I wish that would have been what she had tried to yell at me._

End Dream (End S. P.O.V.)

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Stupid clock….What time is it….?" With that said from the brunette in a mess of sheets, he quickly rolled over, over anticipating the roll to shut off his alarm clock. He fell out of the wooden framed bed, followed by a black and red silk cover.

"Oww! Damnit!!" The hair on top of the brunette's head was mussed from sleep, and flattened in the drop from his bed. Suddenly the hair popped back up into the spiky mess of Sora's hair. He looked up at the clock, a string of profanities left his mouth. It was 8:13. Meaning Sora had only slept three hours. Getting off of the floor with a groan of pain and sleep deprivation, Sora walked into the bathroom connected to his room. Since the bathroom was private and was his own, he didn't have to worry about making sure no one was in the hall next to the communal bathroom door.

When the brunette boy opened the bathroom door and turned on the light, he had to blink for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the light. After the white spots that had danced across his vision, disappeared, Sora looked around the large bathroom. There was a dark red sink sitting two feet away from the door, a black toilet sat on the opposite side of the blood colored sink. A black marble tub (More like a Jacuzzi!!!) sat in the far left hand corner, sitting three feet off of the ground, taking up the most in the space in the large room. A shower sat in the far right hand corner side, with a frosted glass door hiding the small confinement. The walls were a pale red color with black molding running around the room. The floor was as black as the night sky, but was occasionally littered with sparkling stones hidden in the black marble. There was a dark golden towel rack hanging on the wall next to the tub. A black towel and washrag (_**A.N.:**_ I'm a country bumpkin, so sorry if I use too many words you don't understand!! xD) were hanging on the rack, waiting, ready to be used.

"Ah," Sora said, " this is the life of the keyblade master!" That stopped Sora in his tracks, him realizing that this was not true. _'If I hadn't been chosen as the keyblade master, I'd be home with Kairi and Riku. We'd be together all the time. Especially, Kairi. But I'm stuck riding in a gummy ship, fighting evil with Donald, Goofy, and Riku…That gets me thinking…What if I had never met Donald or Goofy? And the King and Queen? What if I had never met anyone I had met on my trips? Would I have been living a boring life? Would I have be--' _

_**Ring. Ring.**_

Sora shook his head, as if that would help get rid of the haunting thoughts. He suddenly realized that he had already taken a shower, and was headed towards the ringing phone sitting on the nightstand next to the untidy bed, wearing only a towel around his waist. As he reached for the phone, a tight knot starting to twist his gut, making him feel uneasy, scared of answering the phone. Sora took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. He opened his eyes slowly, reaching for the grey and black cordless phone, readying himself for the news he was about to receive.

"Yeah?"

"Sora?!"

"It's me Donald!! What's wrong?!"

"You might wanna come see this…"

The knot in Sora's gut just got even tighter.

XoXoXoX

-insert evil laugh- Cliffie!! And this is only the second chapter!! What else will I do!? What else!? -insert another evil laugh-

Kairisoraslove


End file.
